Unexpected Surprise
by Loner72
Summary: 10th Generation X 1st Generation full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: One day Tsuna and his guardians were in **  
><strong>their bed,then the next day they were all sleeping <strong>  
><strong>with the Vongola first generation guardians. Now<strong>  
><strong>stuck in the past the tenth generation have to <strong>  
><strong>survive their daily challenges and try not to fall in<strong>  
><strong>love with the First Generation.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna sleeps peacefully in his bed as he rolls over to the side but when Tsuna sniffed his pillow it wasn't the same scent he knows in love. It smells like the ocean it's not a bad scent but the problem that he has it's not his scent. So Tsuna slowly opens his eyes around the same time a certain blonde did too. Both met each other gaze neither of them knew what to say given to the situation they are in right now all they can do is just stare. However after a few seconds of processing the information they both freak out the only person that was on their mind is their storm guardians."GOKUDERAG HELP ME IT'S AN INTRUDER!"

**G/Gokudera**

The moment G heard Giotto voice he snap awake within a matter of seconds but when he tried to get up there was something holding him down. He looked at his side to see a silver-headed guy sleeping on his shoulders, when G tried to move the intruder presses his body against G this makes him blush a little."Oi get off of me ya stupid brat move it already h-hey don't grab my shirt I will kill you if you don't move."

The only thing that woke up Gokudera was the sound of hearing Tsuna scram for his name he got up and ran out of the room. G could not believe how fast that guy was but then he remember that Giotto is in danger and he just let the intruder escape. "Damn it why was I distracted by that damn idiot." G then rushes out of the room so he can save his boss.

**Asari/Yamamoto**

"Who are you and why are you in my bed this late at night?" Asari gazes at Yamamoto who was really sleepy right now and he does not feel like talking right now."C-can we talk about it later I'm too tired to talk or fight let this wait until morning ok?" Asari think's about it for a moment and then he weakly says 'yes' and then he went back to sleep with Yamamoto by his side.

**Deamon/Mukuro**

"Kufufufu I despise people like you who think your all so great with illusions but the truth is that you aren't good at them."

"Che and you think your better? you are nothing but a mere morsel I can kill you at any given time so I would silence myself if I were you."

"Kufufufu I believe it's the other way around now die you idiotic fool."

**Alaude/Hibari**

Both males look at each other nothing but silence in the room neither of them said one word they didn't even move. The position that they were in is very awkward Alaude is on top of Hibari and Hibari is at the bottom. They both waited for the right moment and then Alaude grabs his handcuffs from his pocket and Hibari his tonfas ready to strike.

**G./Gokudera/Tsuna/Giotto**

"Gokudera-kun I'm glad you are safe do you have any idea how much I was worried about you? well never mind that Gokudera look we-

"Giotto are you ok did you get hurt by them? tell me and I'll kill them right where they stand."

"G. wait you have it all wrong yo-

"If you try to touch tenth then I'll blow your head off damn it. I dare you to shoot tenth and the moment you pull the trigger I'm really going to kill you."

"Gokudera-kun look listen to m-

"Fine I'll pull the trigger an-

"WHAT'S EXTREMELY GOING ON HERE! SAWADA EXPLAIN TO ME WHY DID I WAKE UP IN KNUCKLE'S BED?

"Giotto tell ME why do we have intrudes that aren't gone yet?"

"Dame-Tsuna Lambo-san isn't happy I want to go back home I hate it here."

"Primo get this brat or else I'll electrocute him to death I hate whiny brats."

Then out of no where Giotto door is bust down by none other than Hibari Kyoya and Mukuro Rokudo." Kufufufu get off of me or else you'll get smack now stay back."

"What's wrong is the little princess afraid of me? oh how adorable of you but that doesn't mean I will go easy on you. "Daemon swings his scythe around hoping to strike Mukuro and he did but he only left a small cut.

"Look I'll explain what is happening but yo-

"Lambo-san hates people like you idiot you need to bow down to the great and oh mighty LAMBO-SAN!"

"THAT's IS ENOUGH Gokudera-kun stop picking fights with G Lambo be quiet or else no more candy for you. Mukuro if you do not put that trident down I swear  
>you cannot do any more illusions for a long period of time. Hibari-san all I have to say is if you keep going then no more fights with me anymore. Onii-san calm down I'll tell you everything in a moment."<p>

"G stop arguing with Gokudera. Lampo if you even think about hurting a child I won't forgive you. Knuckle please just wait until I get my thoughts together.  
>Daemon I know you're not fighting in my room because if you are I won't forgive you." Alaude just fighting that's all you have to do ok."<p>

* * *

><p>One long explanation later~<p>

"Are you kidding me this isn't true I mean that's impossible no one can do that it's just not normal."

"Sorry G but it is the tenth generation of the Vongola family is  
>here only because of some mistake and they might be here for<br>a while."

"There is no need to worry I Vongola Primo open my house or you all we are family after all so don't worry because for now on we'll be living together.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do not get mad at me because of the grammar mistakes.<strong>

Edited: 12/25/2014


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:** One day Tsuna and his guardians were in **  
><strong>their bed,then the next day they were all sleeping <strong>  
><strong>with the Vongola first generation guardians. Now<strong>  
><strong>stuck in the past the tenth generation have to <strong>  
><strong>survive their daily challenges and try not to fall in<strong>  
><strong>love with the First Generation.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Giotto what are we going to do about this we can't have them in our house. How about we just kick them out and act as if we never had met them I think that's a great plan." G despise Tsuna and his guardians he doesn't want more trouble it's already bad enough that he has to deal with Giotto guardians now he has to deal with another set that looks just like them acts like them ect." G do not even think about it I will not throw children out on the street well I think they're children I'm not sure but I will not throw them out."<p>

"You should do it and make them go away already I'm tired of dealing with that stupid cow and it's making me really upset I hate brat's so much I just can't stand them. So come on Giotto if you want to make me happy just throw them out." Lampo and G has team up to make sure those stupid brats get out of here for sure and they won't fail their mission. Giotto is in a tight spot after all and they both knew that Giotto would chose his family over complete stranger's.

"I'm going to let them stay and you guys can not and will not say anything about it. You are all mature enough to handle this type of situation and since we do not have much room's we will split them up. "Giotto's family turned pale they didn't want to share their rooms. "Wait Giotto do you have any idea what you're saying those so-called children are boy's and if you can notice we're boy's too so that's awkward to have the same gender in your bed. Plus that silver-head one was pushing his body on me I felt uncomfortable."

"Stop being such a big baby it's ok you know it'll be like we're their big brothers and they are our little brothers that sounds fun."G. knew it is a losing battle what ever excuse he will come up with Giotto has a better one. "Fine but I'm not going to share the same bed." Giotto gave G the 'I know your are going to do what ever I say' look in other words he has to share a bed with Gokudera even if he doesn't want to.

"Lampo-san has to share a bed with that brat?"

"Oh? if you think I'm going to let that 'thing' in my bed you have another thing coming."

"I extremely won't mind letting him in my room but allowing him in my bed I'm sorry I just can't do that."

"I do not like little children so I won't do it."

"Alaude you and I both know Hibari is perfect for you. You both have lot's of thing's in common so why won't you give it a try?" Aalude stare at Giotto and he kept going until Giotto figure out what he wanted. "Fine I'll give you a fight but only one you're so mean to me. So what about you G I know both you and Gokudera would make a perfect couple come on do it."

"C-couple? me and that little brat would not make a good couple are you crazy Giotto?" G took it the wrong way he thought Giotto wanted him to become Gokudera boyfriend."G I'm not talking about that type of couple I'm talking about you sharing your room with Gokudera so will you or will you not share your room with him?"

"F-fine but if he does anything weird I'm so going to make you pay Giotto."Now Giotto is happy but he has the rest of his guardians and he still need to convince them but he doesn't know how too. Suddenly an idea pop inside of his head. "You guy's come here I have a deal with you and I know you can't deny it." So Giotto whisper in their ears and then they all had shock face's.

"You'll allow Lampo-san to do that? really huh ok the little br- I mean Lambo can sleep in my room.

"Extremely count me in too."

"Primo you sure do have such an interesting ways of convincing someone I guess I am in as well."

"Great now let's all g-

"And you have to sleep with Tsuna too so don't think you're getting away from this too."

"I-I never said I did, let's just go back to bed and if I pass your rooms Tsuna's guardians better be in your beds too. Well good night.

Giotto and the others went right back to the living room to talk about the agreement they just made.

Giotto was surprise that Tsuna and his guardians came to an agreement so everyone left and went back to their own beds.

But tonight no one is going to get any sleep.

**Tsuna + Giotto = G27**

"Nah Giotto you're pushing too hard go easy on me I need to breath can you scoot over. "The worst thing that can happen to a person is having someone roll over you over and over again. "Y-snore you m-move over thi-snore this is my bed. "Tsuna hate Giotto right now so badly he feels so squashed he can barely move without Giotto moving along with him."I hate Giotto."

**Gokudera + G. = G59**

Gokudera stared at G and G stare right back neither of them made a move G is reaching for his gun and Gokudera is reaching for his dynamite he made sure G didn't move a bit but he got distract by something. Gokudera stopped and he walk over to G dresser drawer and picked up an item,his eyes had sparkles in them.

"G you have the oldest edition of skull rings? I can't believe it I looked every where for these but I could never find them. I have such a collection at home but it's not completed yet."

"Wait you like skull rings too? hey let me see your hand."Gokudera showed G his hand and actually surprise that Gokudera hands are so soft not mention his wonderful eyes and that smile he has. G snatch away from him he couldn't believe he was thinking about Gokudera like that. "Go to bed now and give me back my stuff stupid brat." Gokudera didn't expect this type of reaction from him that hurt his heart he did not want to sleep in the same bed with him so he just laid on the ground. "I hate G."

**Yamamoto + Asari = A80**

"Asari can you scoot closer I'm cold."

"Sure Yamamoto it's no problem."

**Lambo + Lampo = LL**

"Yare yare I'm not doing this because I want to but I have to and if you even cry just one little tear I'm going to kick you out or I'll probably electrocute you to death."

"Yare yare if you do that then I'll have no choice but to use my secret weapon on you."

"And what is your secret weapon?"

"None of your business just try to shock me and you'll see."

**3 minuets later~**

'Snore'

'Snore'

Both look-alike fell asleep right next to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>CatKing:<strong> You wanna know something Tsuna?

**Tsuna:** What King-kun?

**CatKing: **For now on my name is CatKing not King and well the best gift someone can give you is...

**Tsuna: **Is what?

**CatKing: Reviews are the best!**

**Tsuna: **CatKing you and I both know you won't get any reviews if you keep acting weird

**CatKing:** I'm not acting weird isn't that true Byakuran?

**Byakuran: **Yep that's right Cat-chan but it's time to wrap up the show~

**CatKing: **That's right um Tsuna and Byakuran you wanna do it with me?

**Byakuran and Tsuna:** Sure

**CatKing,Byakuran and Tsuna:** Ciao Ciao dear reader's and happy new years!


	3. G and Gokudera

**Sorry for the inconvenience this story is meant to be a romance not a  
>fluff.<strong>

This story will contain adult activity, if you do not like it then please do not read it

* * *

><p>It's been days since Tsuna and his guardians have arrived at Giotto's mansion. It has been nothing but hell. No one has gotten along and no one could do anything with each other. G and Gokudera have been fighting non-stop to the point that Tsuna and Giotto had to yell at them. They weren't the only pair that wasn't getting along though. Lambo and Lampo had been fighting too and it's not verbally; it is physically. They punched, shocked, and did more things to each other.<p>

Asari and Yamamoto have been auguring too but it wasn't that intense as the others. Mukuro and Daemon had been destroying everything and they haven't stopped once. Hibari and Alaude never stopped either. Knuckle and Ryohei would fight and it would not be pretty because once they start fighting there is no holding back anymore.

All of their fights would go on forever but they had to stop because of their bosses. Tsuna is on the breaking point with Giotto. Tsuna tries to get his sleep at night but Giotto either snores too loud or he rolls over onto Tsuna. But today is the day when they all reach their breaking point.

**_G + Gokudera + Fighting = Furious Love_**

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" G yelled at Gokudera because he just broke something really important to him and Gokudera isn't preparing to apologize either.

G could feel his blood boiling. He hates this kid so much. "Just give it back damn it! I wish you would just die already so I wouldn't have to look at your damn face anymore! Damn it, I just hate brats like you."

G stormed off to the other room not caring how Gokudera felt or anything. The only thing that was on his mind was how mad he is right now and how he wished that Gokudera and the others would leave already. "I hate that damn brat."

Gokudera sat in the room feeling a little mad. He hadn't meant to break G's photograph. "What's so important about this anyway? Wait.. is this his mother?" Gokudera examined the picture and saw that there was a woman. She had long, pretty red hair, and a nice black dress on too. She had someone in her arms and, squinting, saw that it was G. Gokudera started to understand why this picture was so important to him.

_**Gokudera + G + Fighting = Furious Love**_

"I hate that kid so much I just can't believe he broke my stuff. I wish Primo would open his eyes and kick them out they're nothing but a damn nuisance to this family and they need to leave." G wasn't too happy with Gokudera it's been that way ever since they have met. He could still remember what Gokudera did when he first saw him, as G can remember how Gokudera pressed his body on him.

G begin to blush as he thought about how Gokudera eyes are so beautiful and how his lips are so wonderful. _'Just to think about how he would act in the bed would be so cute, I want to ear him moan out my name, tell me that he likes me... wait what am I saying?'_

G snaps out of his thoughts and he begins to go in denial that he doesn't like Gokudera but the more he think about him the more he likes Gokudera. "I need some air there's no way in hell I like that little brat, I hate him right? ugh I need to stop thinking too much." G went outside trying to get Gokudera out of his mind but no matter how hard he try to forget Gokudera he just can't stop thinking about him.

"I hate myself so damn much..

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review<strong>

_Who should go next?_

**A80= Asari and Yamamoto**

**LL= Lampo and Lambo**

**G27 = Giotto and Tsuna**

**S69= Daemon and Mukuro**

**K33 = Knuckle and Ryohei**

**A18 = Alaude and Hibari**


End file.
